rogerrabbitfandomcom-20200213-history
Trail Mix-Up
Trail Mix-Up is a 1993 short, starring Roger Rabbit, that was shown before the feature A Far Off Place. This is the third and final animated Roger Rabbit short, produced after the 1988 film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It was made by Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. Plot The short features Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman and Mrs. Herman at the park setting up camp. Mrs. Herman plans to go hunting and leaves Roger in charge of watching Baby Herman. Trouble begins when Baby Herman wanders off in the dangers of the forest and Roger has to go save him, leading to multiple calamities such as Roger panicking at the sight of a bug and spraying so much insecticide (named Mink-Off) that many trees die. Later, Baby Herman follows a bee up to a beehive, and Roger tries to save him. The beehive falls on Roger's head, causing him to get stung multiple times. The bees proceed to chase him, so Roger runs into a lake, where he panics at the sight of a shark's dorsal fin (which is actually controlled by Droopy). Later, Baby Herman follows a beaver (mistaking him for a dog), and Roger chases after them. Baby Herman follows the beaver up a pile of logs, and Roger follows, only to have the log that Baby and the beaver are on taken to the sawmill. This ends up with Roger being shredded by a sawmill (and the result is 13 tiny Rogers, which then join again into a regular-sized Roger, who follows Baby Herman following the beaver onto a conveyor belt with logs). It ends up with the logs being thrown down a log flume, eventually landing in a river. The log Roger, Baby and the beaver are on crashes into a bear, who ends up on the log. Then the four fall off a waterfall. Roger's head gets stuck in a twig sticking out of the waterfall, and he catches Baby Herman (holding on to the beaver), and the bear grabs onto Roger's legs. The combined weight rebounds, sending all four flying, landing on a large boulder. The boulder proceeds to roll down a hill, knocking over a tree trunk (with the same sound effects as a bowling pin), and then flying off a cliff. Eventually, Roger, the bear, the log, the beaver, the boulder, and Baby Herman all land on top of Old Predictable Geyser in that order. Then, Old Predictable Geyser erupts, sending Roger, the bear, the log, the beaver, the boulder, and Baby Herman flying out of the studio, above Hollywood, before landing on Mount Rushmore, destroying it. Everyone is battered and beaten, and Baby Herman yells at Roger for destroying Mount Rushmore. Roger sticks a flag (made of his pants) in the ground and salutes, but then the Earth deflates like a balloon. Cameos The cartoon characters that make cameo appearances in this short include: *Mickey Mouse *Tinker Bell from Peter Pan *Evinrude from The Rescuers *Genie from Aladdin *The boy from Off His Rockers *Droopy Dog Trivia *Some of the bees that Roger spits out resemble several Disney characters, including Mickey Mouse, Tinker Bell, Evinrude from The Rescuers, and Genie from Aladdin. *The title card at the start of the film states that this film was made in 1947, the year Who Framed Roger Rabbit was set in. *During the scene where Roger and Baby Herman are about to ride the log down the flume, there is a close up on Baby Herman, having Mickeys in his eyes, followed by Roger having skull and crossbones in his eyes. The DVD version does not have the Roger eye gag. Another change in this short is right before this scene where there is a poster of a model on a saw that is blurred. *When Roger goes into a full-blown panic over a very small bug, the green-fumed insecticide he uses the brand name "MINK-OFF", a reference to Rob Minkoff. *The log Roger and Baby Herman are riding has a bumper sticker that reads "We Visited Splash Mountain." *Maroon Studios as seen from the air is the real-life Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California. *This is one of the two Roger Rabbit short films to be rated G by the MPAA; the first being Tummy Trouble. *Much like Roller Coaster Rabbit, this Roger Rabbit short film ended disastrously. However, unlike the former short, this short's ending is more disastrous; not only did Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman get crashed out of the studio, yet they get injured from crashing into Mount Rushmore (and also losing their clothing in the process), and finally deflating planet Earth. *Near the end of the closing credits, you'll see the deflating Earth from the ending sequence, and hear Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, a bear, and a beaver screaming until they crashed off-screen. *As Roger and Baby Herman ride down the flume, if one looks closely in one shot (which is seen from a first person perspective), a wanted poster with a picture of a young boy can be seen posted on one of the trees as the duo glides quickly past it. The boy in the picture is the protagonist of an animated short film titled, Off His Rockers, which was released in a year earlier, in 1992 (and paired with the theatrical release of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid) and also directed by Barry Cook. *Very briefly in the sequence where Roger is crushed between the logs, there is an instance where he appears with his tongue spilled out, when he lays on a beach chair, and when he is crushed like chewed up bubblegum. *It was filmed in 1992. Voice Cast *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *April Winchell - Young Baby Herman, Mom *Lou Hirsch - Adult Baby Herman *Corey Burton - Droopy *Frank Welker - Bear, Beaver Home video releases VHS * The Best of Roger Rabbit Laserdisc * The Best of Roger Rabbit DVD * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Vista Series Blu-ray * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary Edition Category:Animation films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Animated Shorts Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California